


幸运星和倒霉蛋01

by Muzhuo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 奋斗吧少年! | The Prince of Tennis (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Mù Sīyáng/Zhuó Zhì
Kudos: 1





	幸运星和倒霉蛋01

【穆司阳倒霉蛋体质，走个路都能脚下飞来香蕉皮摔倒的那种，卓治就幸运星体质，每天穆司阳要跟卓治一起呆2小时，穆司阳就不会出现倒霉体质】一口气没写完，这几天加油，大家新年快乐。

穆司阳在高一的放学的路上被天降的霉星砸中了，这是进育青后唯一一次没有和网球队的好友卓治一起回家，他就被被霉星砸中了，被霉星砸中是没有理由的，也不用去问为什么，总是有人这么倒霉，总有霉星这么无聊想要砸人。从此以后穆司阳很多事情都不顺利，走在路上脚下会滑来香蕉皮，叫外卖备注不要放葱结果每次店家都忘哪怕是不同的店家，用叫车软件永远叫不到车，吃方便面十包里面有九包是没有调料包的，最惨的是还碰到了讨厌的学长手臂被打伤了，种种事情，穆司阳和他的家长都有些不能忍受了。穆司阳的妈妈辗转了各种关系找到了本地一个很有名的占卜师卓美美。卓美美很年轻，笑颜如花。她告诉穆司阳如果要解除霉星带来的霉运，最好的办法就是找一个天生的幸运星，然后多多和他相处，每天和他一起呆满两小时，天生幸运星的幸运气场强大，足可以压制霉星带来的霉运，还能渐渐融合霉运气场，最终就不会不再倒霉受霉星影响了。

可是要去哪里找一个天生的幸运星呢？卓美美故作神秘的告诉他，那个碰到什么情况都与你相反的人就是了哦，要知道这个霉星可是盯上你很久了哦。找到你的幸运星后尽量和他天天在一起吧。从那以后的几天，穆司阳一直在观察自己周围有没有幸运星的存在。  
这一天放学有点晚，训练开始的也就有点晚，于是队员们决定临时吃点方便面也垫垫饥。穆司阳撕开泡面盖子的时候，叹了一口气，果然又没有调料包！已经不知道是第几次了。就随便吃吃吧穆司阳这么想着。  
“哎，司阳你没有调料包吗？”卓治看了他的泡面桶一眼，“我的正好有两包，可以分你一包哦。”卓治眼里盈满笑意，穆司阳看了一眼，他的泡面桶里果然有两包调料包。“你为什么会有两包？”“我经常碰到这样的情况哎，还有碰到过三包的，不过我倒是第一次见到有人没有调料包呢！”卓治撕开调料包加入穆司阳的泡面桶中，“你看，我们这样搭配这样是不是正好了？多好。”  
一旁的佳乐开玩笑说道：“看来以后穆司阳同学吃泡面一定要和卓治一起呀！”  
说者无意，听着有心。难道卓治就是我要找的那个幸运星？穆司阳的性格当然不会这么轻易下结论，他决定多观察观察，如果贸然对卓治提出这样的要求，万一卓治不是那个幸运星，自己继续倒霉无所谓，让卓治感到为难抱歉是他不愿意看到的，更不想让卓治知道他自己是个走霉运的人，说不定卓治就不愿意和自己做朋友了。  
于是，整个高一的下学期，穆司阳都在观察卓治是不是那个幸运星。不得不说，卓治的运气真的好到不行，平时玩扑克手气最好，喝饮料总有再来一瓶给网球队省了不少经费。经常中大众点评的霸王餐，带他和大池佳乐还有严智明一起改善了好几次生活。还有每次整人总是没有怪他，好吧，这可能是因为卓治比较讨人喜欢。每次和卓治一起回家遇上下雨卓治总能有伞，好吧，这是卓治本身就非常细心。但是最重要的是，卓美美强调过霉星盯上他很久选择了他唯一没和卓治一起回家的那天砸他，说明卓治是幸运星的可能性非常高，之前霉星一定是碍着幸运星的气场不敢靠近，直到碰到卓治不在的那一天才出来砸自己。思考再三，穆司阳确定卓治就是那个幸运星了。

但是要怎么跟卓治开口呢？卓治，我很倒霉，我们能每天在一起行动吗？不行，卓治肯定会把他当成不聪明的人。卓治，我被霉星砸了，我需要你帮我化解一下？也不行，这样对卓治利用的感觉就很重，不能这么不尊重卓。即使要依赖卓治帮忙，自己也是真心把卓治当作自己欣赏的好朋友的。

倒是卓治发现这几天穆司阳面对自己时总是欲言又止，忍不住问了：“司阳，你是不是有什么话对我说？”终于有一天结束训练的时候，卓治忍不住问了。

穆司阳深吸一口气，把自己的请求一股脑说出：“卓治，我需要你的帮助，希望你能每天和我一起吃午饭，训练时候一起对打，放学一起回家，早上我去你家找你然后我们一起上学，和你们班上公共课的时候坐在一起。请问可以吗？“穆司阳说完后停了几秒，盯着卓治，只见卓治白皙的皮肤微微泛上粉红，一副正在纠结思考的样子。穆司阳开始后悔自己不会说话，连原因都没说清，正打算开口解释霉星与幸运星的事，这时候卓治却抬起头直视着他，眼里饱含笑意：“好的。”

穆司阳看着卓治的笑脸，思维顿时停滞了，一边因为卓治答应自己而感到欢欣，一边又觉得该对卓治说些什么，可是突然却什么都说不出来，话到嘴边只出来两个字：谢谢。


End file.
